Yoshino Takigawa
Yoshino Takigawa is one of the ghosts that haunt Rei Kurosawa's dreams in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. She is one of the violent spirits that are trapped within the cursed Manor of Sleep. Background Yoshino was the sole survivor of the disastrous plane crash that took the lives of her family and fiancé, Naoya. She was found four days after the crash suffering from few physical injuries, but mentally unstable. It was determined that she suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), and was subsequently hospitalized in Katsuragi Hospital. During the four days Yoshino was surrounded by the bodies of the victims of the crash, including her relatives and boyfriend. Because of this, she also suffered from Survivor's Syndrome, believing she should be blamed for everyone's deaths because she is the sole survivor. She was given a diary to write in during her hospitalization where she wrote of her thoughts and feelings. During her stay in the hospital, however, Yoshino began to drift frequently into long periods of sleep. It was then that she began to dream of the Manor of Sleep. The manor appears in the dreams of those who have survived disaster and misfortune, and as Yoshino wandered into the mansion she encountered Reika Kuze, who's cold touch caused Yoshino to fall into the Tattooed Curse. She began to wake up from her dreams less frequently, and she would experience pain, bruising and hallucinations while she was awake. Eventually, Rei encountered Yoshino in the same Manor of Sleep. There Yoshino was extremely distressed, talking to herself and afraid to come into contact with anyone. She begs Rei to wake her up in the real world, and, after learning of her identity, Rei visits her in the hospital. During her visit, however, Yoshino suddenly succumbs to the Tattooed Curse and disappears, leaving only black soot stains. Yoshino's spirit remains trapped inside the manor, however, and Rei continues to see her. She is tormented by shadows of her family gathering around her, and when approached she attacks Rei in fury. Yoshino becomes one of the ghosts that frequently haunts Rei's home, demanding to be set free from her curse and bewildered that Rei hasn't suffered the same fate. Hour IX In Hour IX: The Unleashing, Rei has the optional choice of confronting Yoshino, who has isolated herself inside the Partitioned Room. This choice is only available if Rei, with the help of Miku Hinasaki, has researched Yoshino, and if Rei receives the Notched Arrow Key from defeating Stroller Grandma. Using the notched arrow key, Rei is able to enter a small passageway that opens to the room where Yoshino is. There, she can find a photo of Yoshino and her late lover, Naoya, that is crumpled from being tightly clutched. Yoshino then appears and attacks, leaving behind the Measure camera function when defeated. Appearance Yoshino appears as a distressed woman, usually running away or huddled in a fetal position and mumbling to herself. After her disappearance in the hospital, she is normally accompanied by shadows of her dead relatives hovering around her. During her attacks, the tattoo that curses Yoshino appears all over her body. Yoshino also appears frequently to haunt Rei in her home. Her haunting include a shadow that stalks Rei, Yoshino appearing beside Rei's bed and her voice screaming through the telephone. Battle Yoshino attacks by approaching the player in order to grab them. She also attacks alongside the shadows that torment her. The shadows can attack separately from Yoshino, pursuing the player and causing damage with any amount of contact. The shadows cannot be defeated permanently, as the appear and re-appear until Yoshino is exorcised. Between her attacks Yoshino teleports around the room, sometimes holding her head and sometimes suddenly disappearing to attack immediately afterward. Related files :*Yoshino's Diary :*Memo in Shaky Hand :*Patient Disappears :*Burnt Passport :*Yoshino Takigawa (file) Photos :*Yoshino's Photo :*Crouching Woman :*Yoshino Takigawa :*Weeping Woman Trivia *In the early promotional trailer for 'Fatal Frame III, Yoshino's eyes appear pitch black when she opens them. The scene was later changed so that the Holly Tattoo slowly entered her eyes instead. Gallery Category:Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame III ghosts Category:Hostile ghosts